alternative Breaking Dawn
by Jemmett
Summary: this is our view of how Breaking dawn should have been...
1. Chapter 1

************this is a story my friend Tara and I,Kelsey, came up with a story line. I've been writing it and when i get a writers block or just need some ideas she helps me! Also if your an Edward fan..... you may not want to read this....***********

~Kelsey & Tara

Chapter 1: Carlisle & Esme POV

(Esme and Carlisle are having a conversation reflecting on some major experiences that has happened recently)

C:Did you hear that Bella's going out with that Jacob kid?

E: yeah, I did. Poor Bella with the way she found out about Edward.....

***FLASHBACK***

( Bella and Edward are sitting in the meadow laying under the stars and out of no where.......)

BE: Edward are you gay?

ED: what?? what?? no..........

BE: Edward, its okay just tell me.

ED: (crying like a girl) NO!!!! I'm NOT GAY!!!

BE: okay well..... i guess you answered that question...... so this is uh......awkward.... edward i love you but im not okay with being your cover up so..... take me back to your house......... now.

*** END FLASHBACK****

C: yeah thats when they both came home crying when bella told us......

***FLASHBACK***

(Bella swings open the door crying yelling at Edward to tell them while the rest of the cullens are in the living room)

Be: (sobbing) EDWARD TELL THEM!!!!!

Ed: (balling)NO! I wont do it!

Be:DO IT OR I WILL!!

ED:(crying lie a girl) FINE!! guys..... bella's breaking up with me!(crys harder)

Be: thats NOT what i meant!!!!! guys..... i know this is gonna be diffucult to understand but... well... edwards gay

EM: UHH....WELL...DUHH!!!!!!!

JA: WE WERE WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GONNA FIND OUT!

EM + JA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ED: (sobs uncontrollably)

AL + RO: BOYS STOP BEING ASSHOLES!!

RO; ( rubbing the crying edward on the back) its okay hun...we- still- love -you?

ED: YOU DO?!

ES: of course we do. RIGHT BOYS!

EM+ JA+ CA: UH....... sure.... yeah......

*** END FLASH BACK***

ES: Yeah honey that was VERY rude of you!

CA: well it was awkward....

ES: THATS IT! YOUR GROUNDED!!!!!


	2. Jakes POV

*** We do not own anything!***

Chapter 2: Jake POV

***FLASHBACK***

( Jacob and Bella are in the garage while Jake works on the rabbit; Bella sits and talks with him (3 months have passed since Edward came out gay))

JK: so.... Bells......

BE: .......What Jake?

JK: Well... i was thinking we could go watch a movie. Maybe without the marshmallow this time.....?

BE: You know what.... I would love that!!

JK: Really? Well... Would it mean the same thing for you as it would for me?

BE: actually..... YES!

JK: Really?

(bella smiles at Jake and kisses him)

JK: You have noo idea how long i've waited for this...

*** END FLASH BACK***


	3. Cullen house

*** We do not own anything!***

Ch 3: Cullen House

EM: So Edward....... You and Mike huh?

JA: Is he your own personal brand of heroin?

AL: JASPER!!!!

ED: YOUR JUST JEALOUS!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!! JEALOUS!

RO: UHH...... Weirdo!

EM: Rose his name is Edweirdo not weirdo silly! (hugs and kisses rose)

RO: Alice why are we married to such retards?

AL: Well my sister, because, they're _hott _and hehehe GREAT IN BED!

(Jasper blushes and cracks up laughing)

EM: THATS RIGHT BABE! YOU KNOW IT! PACKAGE DEAL! ( hugs Rose)

RO: Yeah if only that package deal was looks, sex, and BRAIN!

EM: Babe you can't have everything!! Oh wait...... that was very mean Rose! You owe me! (crooked smiles) Lets go put my package deal to work shall we? ( they walk away)

JA: ALI! they're doing it AGAIN!

AL: OH SHUT UP!! and WALK! DAMN IT!! ( as she leads him to they're room)

( Edward runs down stairs screaming and runs around the house bashing his head)

ES: EMMETT- ROSE! DON'T BREAK MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!

C: Honey! Thats weird!

ES; Wellllllll I don't wanna have to redo my house......... AGAIN!!!


	4. Oh no you didn't!

*** We do not own anything!!!!!!!!!********* we just own the plot not the characters******

Chapter 4: NO!!! YOU DIDN'T?!?!?!?

(Jasper finds out Emmett did something verry bad but funny for when Bella comes over with Jacob....... What will happen?)

AL: Jasper wear this! Bella and dog bo-- I mean Jacob are coming over! (her sing-song voice)

JA: awhhhhhhhhhh! Not the mutt!.....

AL: JASPER BEHAVE today or your GROUNDED!

(Jasper draws halo above his head and changes his clothes)

AL: good boy! (skips away)

JA: damn! i love watching her skip away!

(Emmett walks in)

EM: Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz wanna go hunting with me and Rose? Were going for grizzlies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JA: Sorry Em i'm booked.

EM: DON'T TELL ME ALICE DRAGGED YOU IN ON THE TRIPLE DATE WITH DOG BOY!!!!!!

JA: sadly.... yes................Wait..... did you say _triple_ date?

EM: oh.. haha yeah. i happened to invite Edward and Mike over for the little get together.

JA NO!!! YOU DIDN'T?!?!?!?

EM: YEAH SO DID!!

JA: (sadly) With out me...

EM: i figured you would'nt want to get involved cause Alice makes you be nice Rose doesn't care what i do so i get a clean slate and you don't get grounded. it's nice to have a bitch wife sometimes!!

JA: WOW!! You acctualy used your brain!!! we need a picture for the "smart scrapbook"!

(Jasper takes picture)

EM: I KNOW!!!!!!! IT HURT!!!!


	5. AKWARD?

Chapter 5 AKWARD?!?!?

(ding dong)

Al: oh that must be Bella and Jacob!!! (opens the door to see Mike standing there) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!!?!!!!?!?!?!?!

Mi: Me and Edward are hanging here for the day.

Al: YOUR WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mi:…… hanging … here… for … the …… day….???

Al:…… EMMETTT!!!!!!!!

Ja: sorry Hun, Rose and him already left to go hunting for the day.

Al: DAMN HIM! (walks toward Jasper threateningly) YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS DID YOU?!?!?!?!?!?

Ja: ( backs up very scared) whoa, hey now, honey, HONEY! No I swear!!!

(Alice storms off)

Mi: so I'm, like, getting, like a vibe thingy that I'm, like a problem here..?

Ed: (comes down stairs) of course your not a problem! Don't mind Alice's manors.

Ja: actually. (whispers to Edward what's going on)

Ed: DAMN IT! I guess I'll just have to deal.

Mi: (clears throat)_ We'll_

Ed: how could I have forgotten? (kisses Mike)

Ja: ! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!! (runs around screaming) (Alice walks in)

Al: jasper don't be rude!!( Edward and Mike kiss again) Alright damn it, kiss again and I'll get my samurai sword!

Ja: (Walks in with composure) Now Alice, don't be rude!( mockingly)

Al: G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D. What's that spell?

Ja: …………..Sex all night long?!……\

Al: hahahahaa yeah. NO!

(Jasper walks away sulking) (Alice tends to her cooking)

Mi: yeah so, dear, what's for lunch anyway?

Ed: well, honey, you know how dumb ass werewolves eat like rabid monster? So I'm sure Alice is making everything under the sun and more.

Mi: sweeeeet I'm starved!


End file.
